infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayden Jaubert
Carmen Cordelia Ayden Julianna Jaubert is a former soldier of the 12th Canadian Armoured Regiment who played by the rules by breaking rules; this, abruptly, earned her the title of militant captain, and was later recognized as the world's actual ''first superhero. Raised an American of mixed origins within the French borders of Montreal City, the young Jaubert had suffered from numerous health problems growing up and was constantly rejected from any pursuit of professional domains pertaining to extensive physical work, mainly due to physical issues but also due to having learning disabilities. This, in turn, had her constantly bullied on school grounds, pushing her into isolation. Upon reaching the age of thirteen, she made a bet with the high school board, which she eventually won, essentially placing her in the last year upon reaching the age of fourteen. That same year, she got into college, ultimately dropping out to join the military. Marching on alongside Elena Shostakovitch and her older Damian, as well as her own elite combat unit, the Feral Force, Ayden led a long journey of finds and losses, and otherworldly essences that would ultimately lead her to another universe. '''Biography' Early Life Early Struggles Ayden grew up shouldering the weight of her father's death and the responsibility of acting efficient, mature and brave-faced for her mother and older brother as they all three went through hard times after moving to Montreal City, Canada. She and her family spent their first two weeks in Canada in a hotel before being thrown into the streets for not being able to pay any more, only for Ayden's mother's 'condition' to worsen to the point where she was sent to the hospital. Put under social aid, Ayden and her family were sent into a shelter for single abused mothers, where they were mistreated physically and psychologically by the other women and their children. Ayden was always bullied, far more than her brother. She was angry at the world and that always got her into trouble, even though she didn't do anything at all to be in trouble in the first place. Her only joy and relief was being able to spend time with her best friend, Leonard Dorian, who she'd known since she was eight. At the age of thirteen, Ayden placed a bet with the superiors of the high school board who were threatening to expel her if her grades didn't better and she stopped getting into fights. Eventually, she won the bet, her prize landing her in her final year of high school at the age of fourteen. Upon reaching the end of her senior year, Ayden wound up getting two part-time jobs to afford attending her graduation and getting into college; it was through her job as a music store clerk that she eventually came to meet her first boyfriend, Jake Nelson, who was part of The Mob― a dance crew. It was but two months into their relationship, however, that she realized he was bad news; he shared her love and talent for music and dance but dealt with drugs. It was nearing her fifteenth birthday that she finally managed to snap out of her considerable addiction toward Jake, scheduling appointments with a psychiatrist, and spending time with her long-time neighbor and Reverend's son, Jamie Grenadier. Striking a deal with lawful authorities, rather than being sentenced as many others, she endured a short time doing community service where she came to meet Emmaline Jensen, the owner of the orphanage she volunteered to work out. After being bullied by many other kids older than her, she attempted to run away and face whatever consequences would come from getting out of there without permission, though came to hesitate and think through her decision after a brief midnight encounter with Emmaline, who, subsequently, managed to convince her to stay. Ayden and Emmaline went on to develop a sort of mother-daughter relationship through which the latter ultimately voiced having found a way to legally adopt her as her own with proof that Ayden's own family was neglecting her. For a while, Ayden was rejoiced upon hearing the news during one of their nights out at an arcade, though her feelings would be short-lived following an attempt to end her life with Emmaline claiming she had to put her in danger to active some hidden ability she was adamant Ayden possessed. After finally running away from the orphanage and Emmaline altogether, Ayden admitted all she'd endured to Marion, who she'd grown close to but decided to still keep at a distance after what happened with Jensen. Weeks passed after, and so on months as well, and when Ayden finally seemed to be recovering, she received notice of Leonard Dorian's demise on the battlefield and was found alone once more upon, subsequently, losing Jamie to the final stages of Leukemia. War on Terror Becoming Captain At the age of sixteen, Ayden led a rescue team to go aid the other half of the 106th, the unit Elena Shostakovitch’s brother, Damian, was in, which gained her the title of Captain Jaubert, though it was later discovered her heroic act and attitude did not start there; being her generous and wondrous self, Ayden had volunteered from the start to help industrial genius, inventor, and businessman, Andrew Carson, and Romanian scientist, Doctor Anton Marinescu, in their creations regarding, mostly, weaponry. When one of their experimentation had gone wrong, causing an explosion in which everyone survived thanks to Ayden, Marinescu, unfortunately, died shortly in her arms. The experiment had consisted of the creation of a serum that would enhance the physical and psychological attributes of the person it was implemented on. The explosion had only touched Ayden and Marinescu as they were the only ones left in the lab; whilst the scientist did not make it out alive, Ayden's DNA was mutated as a result of the chemical mixture, gifting her superhuman abilities she would then use during the small rescue mission she led afterward. Feral Force On the 19th of June, 2012, Jaubert led her first duo mission to rescue the remaining survivors of the 106th Battalion who were believed to be trapped by the militant Islamist multi-national organization, Al-Qaeda. After the successful rescue in which she, along with Elena, saved over a four hundred imprisoned soldiers, including Damian Shostakovitch, Elena's brother, Jaubert was finally sent to the front lines, now in command of the Feral Force, her personal band of soldiers who included Elena, her closest friend, and Damian. Upon forming her band of rescued soldiers, Ayden embarked on her quest to sabotage and destroy Al-Qaeda's facilities all across the globe. She led the team under her re-known title, Captain Jaubert, which inspire her fellow soldiers, now wearing a new and upgraded uniform with a similar design and technology produced by Andrew Carson, but more practical for use. With the Force, Captain Jaubert took the fight onto Al-Qaeda, personally attacking their outposts and destroying them, causing massive delays in their initial plans to take over the world. Using her superhuman strength, Jaubert was able to keep her men moving as they pushed their way through to take back the invaded land. Prisoner of War In one particular mission against her enemies, Ayden and her Feral Force comrades found their way to Norway, where they dispersed into smaller groups as they navigated their way through the mountains of Galdhøpiggen. After her comrades had reported back to her, Ayden, teamed with Damian began to make their way back to their set rendezvous point, when they discovered they were being followed. The pair tried to flee, as they could not seem to find where this ambush was coming from. In an attempt to capture Damian, Ayden pushed him onto another cliff, getting caught instead of him; he blamed himself thoroughly when their enemies managed to escape with Ayden. Ayden spent the next month in a hidden lair, thoroughly tormented and experimented on by Doctor Clayton, a mad scientist who aspired to be the first to ever, successfully, create a super soldier, despite the fact that the one to have successfully done so before him was Doctor Marinescu himself, his formula having been the source of Ayden's powers. Experimented on, Ayden was tortured into submission, poked and prodded, and genetically and physically mutated, having been deafened and blinded altogether, nearly left to rot in her cage. She would eventually find comfort in Charles, one of the men who'd been forced to work for the organization she would later discover was actually the Typhon Assembly, a very HYDRA organization that hid under the name of the long-dismantled Al-Qaeda. After an attempt to rape her, William Alisher''— Clayton's assistant was stopped by Charles, whom he fought with until Ayden managed to knock him down with a shot to the shoulder. After being freed and reunited with her currently sole friend, the pair embraced in tears, admitting having missed each other greatly when, suddenly, William got back up and shot Charles, instantly killing him. Triggered by the death she just witnessed up-close, Ayden snapped in her anger, momentarily envisioning having witnessed her own brother's death as she sauntered over to her enemy, in a trance, and ripped his heart out before hastily making her escape. Yamatai After narrowly escaping with her life, Ayden made her way to the outskirts of Mongolia, where she was found and rescued by the Endurance crew members. In the midst of a deal that would eventually get her back to her base in Kabul, Ayden tags along with the crew on their search for the lost island of Yamatai. Quickly, she became acquainted with the main crew and grew to be considerably close friends with Samantha Nishimura, an Ancient History student filming a documentary on the entire expedition. During their trip to their destination, Ayden met with the ship's captain, Conrad Roth, a marine turned adventurer, and began to study the charts and texts relating to Yamatai, under his watchful eye. Her short, yet thorough research led her to believe that Yamatai was possibly located somewhere within the Dragon's Triangle. One night, Ayden was attempting to relax in her cabin. A massive storm surrounded the ship, launching her from her bed. Ayden attempted to get to safety, but a torrent of water flooded the corridor and trapped her, causing her to nearly drown. She was rescued by Jonah, only to see Roth on the other half of the torn ship. Roth encouraged her to leap across the gap but was unable to hold onto her, and she fell into the ocean below. Ayden managed to swim to shore and spotted several other crew members. She tried to call out to them but was knocked unconscious by an unknown man. Shipwrecked on an Uncharted Island Ayden awakens, to find herself hanging upside down, wrapped in a cocoon made of cloth. Ayden is able to swing herself enough to ignite the cloth and free herself, though she falls a from a great height, and is impaled with a rusted metal bar, which she pulls out herself. Ayden moves through the caves, horrified by what she sees. The man who initially captured her tries to catch her again, though she evades him. Finding a source of daylight, Ayden is able to open the passageway but inadvertently causes the caves to collapse. The man returns again, but Ayden kicks him in the head, stunning him, he is then killed when the boulder above him falls, crushing him. Ayden manages to escape before she is entombed within the cave. Surveying the coast, Ayden sees numerous shipwrecks as well as one of the Endurance's lifeboats. Ayden heads inland across several treacherous obstacles like an unstable log and a crashed plane. She attempts to find shelter and comes across Sam's bag. Inside she finds, a Two Way Radio, Sam's camcorder and a box of matches, though there is only one left. Ayden manages however to make a fire. She watches some of the footage on the camcorder, before leaving the radio in hopes of getting a transmission. The following morning, Ayden tries to find something to eat. She finds a body hanging from a nearby tree, she climbs up to retrieve the bow on him. Ayden retrieves the weapon, and spots a deer. Seeing no other option, Ayden hunts, and kills it to take some of its meat. Ayden heads back to camp to cook her bounty. She finally receives a transmission from Roth, Ayden admits that she is scared, and blames herself for the shipwreck. Roth tells her that the others are en route to his location. Ayden begs him to come get her, though he tells her he has to stay put for the others to meet at his location as it is the designated rendezvous point. Roth offers her some words of encouragement, and reminds her of the mantra she used while they climbed Snowdon. Reassured in her ability to navigate her way to Roth, Ayden heads out. Ayden hears music, strange chanting sounds coming from a shack near where she had hunted the deer, finding it open, despite being sealed earlier. She is locked inside, With no other choice she descends into a tunnel within the building. She comes across ritualistic carvings, along with further signs of habitation. There's also many rotting meat. She finds the source of the music to be from a gramophone, playing chants. Near the gramophone, she finds a pickaxe stuck in a big chunk of meat. She pulls it out and uses it to unlock the door out of the bunker. Emerging on the other side, she finds Sam and a man called Mathias, who claims to be a survivor of the island from a previous wreck. As Sam tells Mathias the legend of Himiko, Ayden falls asleep due to exhaustion and awakens to find both Mathias and Sam gone from the camp. Ayden sets off to search for them, but gets caught in a bear trap. She attempts to free herself, but she is swiftly set upon by several wolves. Ayden manages to defend herself with her bow. Grim, Whitman, Alex, Reyes and Jonah arrive, and rush to her rescue, freeing her from the bear trap. Ayden asks if they have seen Sam, though they state that they were here to meet Sam, who had radioed them earlier. Ayden explains that she had been separated from Sam, who was with the man named Mathias. Whitman volunteers to accompany Ayden to Roth's location while the others spread out to search for Sam. Whitman sits Ayden down at a campfire and scouts ahead while Ayden heals. Once her leg is healed, Ayden made her way to Whitman, who found an ancient-looking gate. After fighting off more wolves in the area, Ayden catches up to Whitman and the both of them decide to open the gate, which the mechanism is operated by two handles, which is a two-person job. One handle was missing. Ayden tries using the axe she found in the bunker but it was too weak to pull the mechanism, putting them at an impasse. Ayden searches around the area for salvage, which she uses to upgrade her ax. Once her axe is stronger, she and Whitman manage to pass the gate and move on. The Island's Inhabitants Ayden and Whitman discover a gate with strange symbols painted on it, the most prominent being what a female figure. The two manage to pry it open, open the gate. On the other side, Ayden and Whitman come across a shrine, and of the same female figure, realizing, that they have found Yamatai, Though Ayden questions, why there are fresh candles, which imply Himiko is still being worshiped. Suddenly, the two are ambushed by a hostile, group of men, Whitman immediately surrenders, though Ayden attempts to fight back, she is captured, and separated from Whitman. Ayden is taken to other survivors of the Endurance, after being captured. Ayden is set upon, by one of the men, named Vladimir, who begins, to make suggestive comments to her, and caressing her. Ayden attempts to get away from him, though he stops her. However, the other crew members try to escape, with one of them being killed immediately. Vladimir knocks Ayden to the ground and threatens her to stay put, while he goes to round up the others. Ayden escapes while avoiding getting spotted by the well-armed inhabitants of the island. After dodging past guards while her hands are still bound, she hides in one of the ruined huts to avoid them. Unfortunately, Vladimir finds her, and threatens her out, with his pistol. Ayden complies, and she resumes his earlier harassment of her. Ayden knees him in the groin and bites him, before knocking his pistol to the ground. Ayden manages to get free of her bonds and grab the pistol. The two brawl for their lives, with Ayden emerging as the victor when she shoots Vladimir in the head after freeing herself of her bonds but is visibly scarred and shaken by her act of carnage she watches as Vladimir dies, gurgling his own blood. After his death, Ayden decided presses on after retrieving her bow and keeping the pistol. She has soon attacked again and attempts to threaten the men away using her pistol, though they refuse, and she resorts to killing them. Ayden receives a call from Roth and warns him about the men attacking her, and informs him that she has killed several of them. Roth is sympathetic and urges her to get to him safely. Ayden eventually escapes the men through a burning building and climbs the cliff to higher ground. Ayden rushes through a tunnel hearing gunfire, she spots Roth, who is fending off a wolf attack with his pistols. Ayden immediately comes to his aid and sees that his leg is badly injured. While he insists that they need to retrieve his pack from the wolves for a transmitter, Ayden argues that he needs treatment for his leg, to which Roth replies that all his medical equipment (such as morphine and bandages) is also in his pack. Roth promptly faints from blood loss, and Ayden has to drag him into his makeshift camp before she gathers her resolve to pursue the wolves. After climbing the cliffs by the waterfall, Ayden happens upon the wolf den. She lights her torch and immediately delves into the cave, murmuring hopelessly to the wolves that she was only there for the pack they had stolen. Following the beeping of the transmitter, Ayden eventually finds the pack and grabs it and turns to leave. Suddenly, a wolf leaps out of the shadows and grabs hold of her leg with its jaws. Ayden shakes the wolf off and then grabs an arrow from her quiver as it continues its assault, and then proceeds to stab it repeatedly in the heart until it falls on top of her, dead. Sending an S.O.S. Ayden returns to Roth's side and applies her knowledge of first aid to his leg. He awakens some time later, praising her for pursuing the pack in his stead. He tells her that the best way to get a signal would be from the radio transmitter on top of the mountain, though he reminds Ayden that he is in no condition to climb. He offers her words of encouragement, as well as his climbing axe. She leaves him behind at his camp to begin the trek up to the tower. She makes it to a Japanese World War II-era military base and proceeds to kill the men guarding it. Finding herself unable to progress, Ayden tries to use the gas in the area to cause an explosion in order to get out, just as she is attacked by a man with a submachine gun. Ayden triggers the explosion and kills him, taking his gun for herself, she continues through the base. Once Ayden makes it through to the radio panel that Alex had spoken to her earlier about, she discovers that it's too old and broken to work. After radioing Alex, she is told that she must climb the very tower itself to manually transmit the S.O.S. through the maintenance panel, which would likely be very high up. Ayden realizes that the panel is at the top of the tower, and laments that there is more climbing to be done. Ayden leaves the base to find that it has begun to snow, which is strange as it had been very warm out not long ago. She also encounters hostiles outside and kills them all before she climbs a near-horizontal rope to the radio tower. There, she begins to climb the withered metal of the structure until she reaches the top and the box to manually transmit the signal. Ayden calls Alex again and asks what she has to do. She successfully transmits an S.O.S. Which is swiftly responded to. The pilot claims to asks her to provide visual confirmation of their position. Ayden makes her way down, to make a signal fire. Which she does by igniting a trail of fuel, which causes an explosion. Ayden's triumph was short-lived, as she hears a disembodied voice speaking in Japanese, Ayden's understanding of Japanese allowed her to understand what it said. "No one leaves." Suddenly a freak lightning storm brings down the plane, in Ayden's direction. Ayden flees the burning wreckage. down the side of the mountain After escaping the wreck. Ayden encounters the pilot, but she isn't fast enough to save him. She continues down, where she is ambushed by the Solarii, she manages to fend them off and continues back towards the mountain village. Mystery of the Monastery She finds Roth again and they observe the wreckage of the plane, which crashed, where Roth had previously been sitting. Roth asks what happened. And Ayden says that the storm came out of nowhere and downed the plane. Roth assures her that they will find another way off the island. Ayden intercepts a radio transmission from the co-pilot, who asks for help. Ayden, feeling responsible for him being on the island in the first place, goes to find and help him, Roth advises her against it, telling her she can't save everyone, and sometimes sacrifices have to be made. Ayden stubbornly disregards his words, saying that she knows about sacrifice. Roth corrects her, saying that she only knows what loss is, that she's never had to make a costly choice. Ayden ignores him and heads in the direction of a signal flare, towards an old monastery. En route she receives a radio call from Alex. He informs her that they have tracked Sam to as old Japanese Palace, and tries to assure her that Sam is probably fine. Ayden warns him to be careful. Ayden arrives at the Monastery and encounters the co-pilot, dying. Mathias reveals himself and demands Ayden be killed. The Solarii blow up the bridge. Ayden survives but is barely conscious. Before they can finish her, The Solarii are set upon, by something identified only as "The Oni." Ayden hears their screams, and see several of them killed, before losing consciousness. Ayden awakens in a room full of corpses, hanging from the ceiling. After freeing herself, Ayden continues through the Monastery. She spots a massive humanoid, wielding a Kanabō, making inhuman grunts. Ayden continues through a cave and finds herself in a passageway at the side of the mountain. Ayden claims a shotgun, from the body of a dead soldier, in order to progress. Ayden finds herself in a Tomb, which she suddenly realizes, is the Burial chamber of Himiko. She spots a ritual, of water being poured, painted on the walls. Ayden sees the pouring of the water as symbolic, of the passing of power from one Sun Queen to the next. Ayden is attacked by several Solarii, and fights her way out of the tomb and escapes the Monastery, as it's lower levels collapse, Ayden falls into the chasm below, and finds herself in a small cave. She takes a moment to rest. Distress Call Ayden receives a call from Sam, who stole a radio from a member of the Solarii, she voices her fear to Ayden. Ayden promises her friend that she will get her out. Sam is discovered by a member of the Solarii, and Ayden demands him to leave her alone, but her pleas fall on deaf ears. Ayden makes her way to the Palace. Whilst attempting to make her way to the Palace, Ayden attempts to cross a river. However, the current is too strong and she has swept away. Ayden manages to survive the rapids but is faced with a new threat, after landing on a window in a crashed plane. Ayden reaches for a nearby parachute, barely putting it on in time, as the glass gives way beneath her, causing her to fall. The Parachute fails, but luckily the reserve works, Ayden successfully navigates through the treeline. One of the tethers, break, and Ayden is forced to abandon the chute and collides with a tree before falling to the ground. The impact causes Ayden's stomach wound to open again. Ayden realizes she needs to treat the wound, quickly, or she will bleed out and die. She heads to the nearby Shanty Town, to find medical supplies. She spots a downed helicopter, thinking there might be something aboard she makes her way there. Unfortunately, it has been picked clean by the Solarii. Ayden searches the pilot corpse, the only thing she is able to find is his Zippo lighter. Ayden realizes she has no alternative but to cauterize her self, which she does with a heated arrowhead. She decides to fasten the zippo to her bow, allowing her to light arrows on fire. Ayden fights her way through the shanty town and comes across Grim. He tells her that the others have been captured, but he knows where they are being held. She attempts to get to him. But he is held by some Solarii. They try to force Ayden to surrender, which she attempts to do. Grim, however, is not willing to allow them to win. and fights them off. Managing to kill two, and charging at the third. Sending them both plummeting to a ravine below. Ayden is deeply saddened and angered by Grim's death. Swearing to make the Solarii pay. While attempting to cross a gap, Ayden is attacked, by two Solarii, one of which cuts the rope she is on. Ayden Manages to get to the opposite wall. But has no way of defending herself. Roth takes out both of them, in the nick of time, with a sniper rifle. Ayden informs Roth of Grim's demise. He is visibly saddened but tells Ayden to make it count. Ayden asks Roth to cover her while she crosses the bridge. Roth takes out any Solarii in Ayden's path, allowing her safe passage, but the bridge begins to collapse. Ayden manages to get to a cave entrance. She heads in to find Sam and the others. Geothermal Caverns Not long after entering the caves, Ayden encounters a large group of Solarii, she is horrified to discover that they have Sam, tied to a pyre to be burned. Ayden manages to kill several of them, but two Russians, Dimitri, and Nikolai, overwhelm and mercilessly beat her, and strip her of her weapons. Ayden tries to apologize to Sam, asking her to keep focused on her, as the fire begins to rise. Suddenly a large gust of wind, extinguishes the flames, much to Mathias' delight. He orders Sam taken away, and Ayden to be disposed of. Dimitri and Nikolai take her to throw her into a ravine, Ayden fights back, managing to retrieve her bow, before jumping from the ledge to escape. After emerging from a pool of blood, Ayden makes her way through the caves, encountering men trapped by the Solarii, who have gone mad and are almost feral. She continues on, using natural gas deposits to kill the overwhelming number of Solarii in the caves. Ayden comes across Jonah, Reyes, and Alex in a suspended cage, being harassed by several Solarii. Ayden kills them, and proceeds to set about releasing them from the cage, however, Ayden's actions cause the cave to being to collapse, Ayden manages to swing the cage so that they can escape, but stays behind to rescue Sam. Inferno Palace Ayden makes her way through the palace which has started to burn down, due to the explosions in the caverns below. Ayden finds her self in a room, full of photos and scribbled notes, done presumably by Mathias, in his attempts to understand the Island. Ayden notices, the phrase "NO ONE LEAVES." which she remembered hearing before the plane went down in Japanese. Ayden encounters Whitman, who tells her where Sam is, though she seems distrustful of him. Ayden finds Sam and Mathias. Mathias reasons with Sam that it is an honor for her to be chosen by the Sun Queen, but Sam pleads with him to let her go. Though he refuses. He leaves, leaving Dimitri to guard her, though he is quickly dispatched by Ayden. Overjoyed to see her friend safe, they embrace. As she took back her weapons from Dimitri's body, Ayden tries to lead Sam out, trying to find Whitman, but they are ambushed by Mathias. Sam escapes, but the corridor is blocked off, leaving Ayden trapped, with Solarii closing as she prepares for a fight. After dispatching them, Ayden leaves heading for the small village outside, fighting her way through, encountering Nikolai who controlled a large turret. Ayden attempts to gain control of it but is knocked to the ground. Ayden manages to kill Nikolai by using a grenade launcher, which she decides to keep and attach to her rifle. Ayden finds Sam and encourages her to go without her, as a large gate is separating them. Ayden scales a large tower, whilst she hears Roth flagging down a rescue helicopter which was dispatched after the plane went down. En route to a large tower. Ayden frantically attempted to stop Roth from calling the chopper, knowing that the storms would knock them out of the sky, but fails and is forced aboard due to the tower burning down. She then tries to convince the pilot to land, but he refuses due to the storms. Ayden then forces him to land at gunpoint, but is too late, as lightning strikes the chopper, resulting in it crashing in the Summit Forest. Loss of a Mentor Ayden loses consciousness and stops breathing due to the crash, but is revived when Roth performs CPR on her. When Roth tries to help Ayden to her feet, Mathias and the Solarii catch up to them. Roth runs out of ammo fighting them off, and is unable to stop Mathias from throwing a hatchet at Ayden, Roth puts himself in the hatchet's path, mortally injuring himself. Ayden begs Roth not to die, saying she can't do this without him. Roth reassures Ayden, saying that she can because she's a Croft, before dying. Ayden then weeps and cradles his body. The others find Ayden, and Roth, Sam offers her comfort, though Reyes blames Ayden, citing her being the reason they're even on the island. Jonah suggests they build a funeral pyre for Roth, to send him out like a warrior. Reyes suggests they return to the beach and attempt to fix a boat and leave. Ayden argues saying something won't let them leave the island. Reyes says Ayden is delusional, though Alex and Jonah agree that there is something wrong with the island. Reyes rebuts them and storms off. Ayden tells Sam, Alex, and Jonah that she isn't ready to leave Roth yet, and they leave her to grieve. Sam stays behind and offers Ayden a hug, and tells her to come to the beach whenever she is ready. Ayden gives Sam one of Roth's pistols and tells her to keep it close. Sam departs and leaves Ayden to grieve. Ayden sits and quietly wonders, what to do, thinking back on Roth's words to her, she tries to figure out what Mathias' room meant. She realizes that the storms are linked to the power of the Sun Queen. She makes her way to the beach. She receives a call from Alex, who tells her that, the boat is going to be hard to fix without the correct tools. Ayden tells him to see what he can do and that she is on her way. The makes her way through the shanty towns cargo transport system. Return to the Endurance Arriving at the beach, Ayden is greeted by Sam and Jonah with a hug. Ayden asks where Alex is, and Jonah tells her that he has gone to the wreckage of the Endurance to find Reyes, tools. Ayden tries to help Jonah, hoist the engine into place, but they are unsuccessful, Ayden goes to one of the nearby wrecks to try and find some block and tackle for Jonah to try and make a pulley. Upon returning, Jonah expressed worry that Alex hasn't returned. However, Whitman's arrival cuts their conversation short. Ayden blames Whitman for attempting to lead the Solarii to them, but Jonah and Reyes stop the argument from going on. Not willing to be near Whitman. Ayden goes after Alex. Ayden makes her way to the wreckage of the Endurance, through an old Military Base. Ayden reaches the Endurance, which is being stripped by the Solarii, overseen by a giant of a man, known as Boris, who is heavily armored. Ayden manages to defeat him and takes his rope ascender. Ayden makes her way into the ship, she takes a moment to stop, in her room. She retrieves a photo of herself and Sam from her locker and sees her reflection in the mirror. She presses on and finds Alex pinned down by debris in the engine room, with Reyes' tools. Ayden tries to free him, but they are attacked by the Solarii. Not willing to let Ayden die for him, Alex tells Ayden to leave him and get the tools back to the others. Ayden refuses, but Alex orders her to leave. Ayden takes the tools from Alex wordlessly and kisses him on the cheek to say good-bye. Alex shoots a gas line killing the remaining Solarii and himself. Ayden narrowly escapes the exploding back half of the Endurance. Horrified at the loss of another friend, Ayden vows not to let anyone else from the crew die. Ayden makes her way back to the beach. By opening a room that she couldn't previously, she finds the journal of a Japanese soldier from the second world war, which talks of something that was found in the caves near the other bunker by the beach, which the soldiers believed would help them control the storms. Ayden continues on and returns to the beach, giving the tools to Reyes. Sam expresses relief that Ayden is still alive, but sadness when she realizes Alex is not with her. Reyes makes a jab about Ayden reducing the likelihood of survival, to which Ayden tells her to keep her distance. Jonah breaks up the fight and insists they eat. After finishing their meal, Reyes informs the group that the boat is ready and they can leave at high tide. Ayden reiterates that they can't leave, Reyes rebuts her, unwilling to argue, Ayden leaves intent on checking the base for clues about the storms. Reyes warns her that if she's not back they'll leave without her, though Sam assures her, she won't leave without Ayden. Uncovering the Truth Ayden makes her way through the base, finding the dead body of a Stormguard General, who had committed Seppuku, Ayden takes his sword and opens a secret compartment with the General's dying words. He states that due to the ritual being corrupted, "the first and last Queen lives a half-life, a soul in a decayed body." Her anger became the storms, forcing any who came near to be trapped, just as she was. Ayden realizes that the body of the Sun Queen must be destroyed to free her soul. Ayden makes her way back to the beach, receiving a call from Reyes that they are under attack. Returning to the beach, Ayden helps Reyes, and Jonah informs, them that Whitman and Sam are gone. Ayden realizes that Whitman has taken Sam back to the Solarii. Reyes insists they leave and get help, though Ayden argues that they will die if they try to leave. Reyes and Jonah agree to Ayden's plan. Ayden informs them that the storms are caused by the trapped soul of a Sun Queen, though she doesn't realize why they needed Sam. Arriving at the base of the Monastery, Ayden tells Reyes and Jonah to stay with the boat, and kill anyone who isn't her or Sam. Ayden sees Sam and Whitman, with Mathias, Mathias tells Whitman, to introduce Sam to the Stormguard sentries, as their new queen, Ayden witnesses them cut Whitman down and follows them inside, she witnesses some kind of Stormguard ceremony, which she accidentally interrupts, causing them to attack her. Ayden makes it to safety and reaches the burial chamber again. She sees the ritual inscribed on the walls, and remembers what the General had written, about the "first and last Sun Queen" Ayden realizes that Himiko was the only Sun Queen, and extended her life by transferring her soul into her successors, and now Mathias is using Sam to resurrect her. Showdown with the Sun Queen Not willing to let her friend be taken over by Himiko's malevolent spirit, Ayden fights her way through hordes of Solarii and Stormguard, to reach the top of the monastery. She arrives just as Mathias begins the ritual to transfer Himiko's soul into Sam. Ayden is attacked by the Stormguard Stalker, after a brief fight, Ayden manages to kill him and attack and makes her way to Sam. Ayden attempts to kill Himiko with a flaming arrow, but Mathias, shoots at her, using one of Roth's pistols, which he took from Sam. Ayden attacks Mathias with her ax, but he manages to pin her to the ground. Ayden retrieves Roth's pistol from him, and uses both pistols, and shoots him repeatedly, though he tries to stay upright and kill Ayden with a shotgun, he is forced over the edge by the hail of gunfire. He disappears into the ravine below, seemingly killed. Ayden rushed to Sam and steps between her friend, and the sun queen. Ayden ignites her torch and forces it into the decaying corpse, that contained Himiko's soul with, The cadaver begins to scream in pain, as it burns, and summarily explodes, ceasing the ritual, and releasing Himiko's soul from its confines, finally granting her freedom. Ayden rushes to Sam and cradles her as she regains consciousness, Sam expresses joy that Ayden saved her, and Ayden reminds her that she made her a promise that she would get her out of there. Suddenly and the storm ends and the sky clears, with the sunlight illuminating the island, indicating that Himiko is gone and that the storms will no longer stop them from leaving the island. Going Home Ayden carries the exhausted Sam from the monastery back to the boat, where they are greeted by Jonah and Reyes. Jonah asks what happened, and Ayden merely tells him that it's over, and they can leave and joins them on the boat. Reyes accepts this and takes the helm of the boat, and drives out to sea, and freedom. Ayden reflects, on how many unsolved mysteries are still in the world, and how she used to be so dismissive of them, and of her father, who had believed so adamantly that they were true. Ayden decides to try and find the truth, about her own life, and the things her father believed. Sometime later, Ayden's boat is rescued by a passing freight ship. As the freight sails away from the island, Sam, Jonah, and Reyes make small talk on the deck while Ayden leans against a railing at the bow of the ship. One of the ship's crewmen approaches her and admits that he doesn't know what she's been through, and he's not sure he wants to give her brutal appearance but assures her that they will soon reach the mainland and that she is almost home. Ayden reads over her journal and concludes that she's not truly going home, because life at home will never be the same after her experiences on Yamatai. On Leave Earth-091991 World War II Meeting Peggy Carter Joining the Strategic Scientific Reserve Project Rebirth Working with Captain America Losing Steve Rogers Capturing the Obelisk End of the War No Deal for the Devil Personality Recognized as the worlds' first and greatest superhero, Ayden Jaubert Powers and Abilities Powers Vampiric Super Soldier * '''Super Strength:' Ayden is much stronger than supernatural creatures in general, humans and enhanced humans (Mutants, Inhumans, Mutate, etc.) with superior strength. It has never been determined just how strong she is, but it is insinuated multiple times that she could easily destroy a continent with a single blow, if she actually tried. When she first acquired her enhanced strength, she was unable to control it, often using it excessively, or caught unable to tap into it; eventually, she learned to make it grow and control it as she grew older. She always has the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with any being. Other features of this superior strength include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with her bare hands, and tearing off limbs and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. It also allows her to jump higher and further than any natural creature. * Super Speed: Ayden is so fast, this power is often mistaken for teleportation rather than excessive speed. * Super Agility: Ayden possesses super-human agility, which was initially a simple enhancement of her being a super soldier, though it was amplified after the experimentation in Mongolia. This ability permits her to move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Ayden also possesses extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of mutant, inhuman or mutate with enhanced senses; she can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones. She can also smell blood from several meters away and see in total darkness. Her senses of taste are also enhanced as well, allowing her to detect the presence of drugs, alcohol, or any poisonous substance in someone's blood. These enhanced senses are, however, dimmed after her being infected by the Horde, and even more so after each of her performances of the "Song of Mortality." * Super Durability: She can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. She, still, can react to physical force in a human manner, so far as occasionally being affected even by human-strength-level force when she keeps her power levels at their very minimum. She can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma. * Healing Factor: Ayden's enhanced healing is said to be stronger than that of a vampire but is still limited to physical damage to her body; unlike Ban, she cannot grow back body parts, though internal organs would be an exception. * Mind Compulsion: Implied to be linked to her empathic power, Ayden possesses the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. * Dream Manipulation: She also possesses a particular power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. Songstress * Immortality: Ayden possesses the unaging quality of living infinitely and never dying, a power she deems a curse which she firstly acquires, non-consensually, through the power transfer of the four primordial cosmic beings into herself before fading from existence. ** This ability was later altered after she was infected by the Horde, alongside the Progenitor, but was later solidified anew upon her first performance of the "Song of Mortality." After bringing destruction to many countries, summoning meteors through the song, Ayden was set to lead a torturous immortal life, doomed to suffer forever through the incurable infection of the Horde, though her immortality was essentially purified upon being forced to drink from the Eternal Fountain. Unlike the immortality of possessable by a supernatural being, this ability does not gift her with immunity to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses, and infections. *** [[:Category:Eight Deadly Sins|''Sin]] **** '''Song/Word Manifestation:' Also known as the "Power of Song," is the ability to create anything through spoken or sung words. Goddess * Ark: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan which creates light particles. It can be used in different ways such as energy explosions or extremely large blades. It is mainly used to counteract darkness by disintegrating it with light, but it also can cause great physical damage to the targets. * Empathic Power: Ayden possesses the ability to speak to the hearts and souls of others. She was capable of turning back an entire army of minor demons and compelling them to retreat. One of them later remarked that they couldn't help but lose the will to fight when looking into her eyes. * Flight: In her goddess form, Ayden possesses the ability of flight, an ability she quickly acquaints herself with before actually being a goddess. This ability is gifted to her by the Progenitor. Abilities * High-Level Intelligence: Ayden has a very high intelligence due to millenniums of experience. ** Archaeological / Occult Knowledge: Ayden's knowledge of ancient history and culture was quite vast during her teenage years, having shown great interest in general, ancient history, though her knowledge eventually expands accordingly to her 4 billion years spent on Earth-091991; she never forgets the history she learned from her earth of origin, though. ** Attention to Detail: Ayden is capable of picking out details in her surroundings to both aid her in combat and remove obstacles and hazards from her path. ** Deductive Reasoning: '''Ayden has great deductive skills. ** '''Multilingual: '''Ayden is capable of fluently speaking 36 different languages, one being a language she and Leonard made up when they were kids, which she later solidifies, using the language as a basis for most of her algorithms and codes. It is implied, however, that she may speak more languages, Marie-Anne Davis once mentioning Ayden could speak "over sixty languages," most implied to be very ancient languages no longer spoken. ** '''Navigation: Ayden can read the stars to get her bearings. She also seems to have studied cartography and orienteering, as she can find hidden areas from directions on monoliths, and map out areas. ** Toxicology: Ayden has some experience in first aid. She was able to treat Roth's leg which had been mauled by a pack of wolves. She was also able to tend to her own wounds which she received on the island of Yamatai. ** Resourcefulness: Ayden has shown to be very resourceful, using salvage found around various parts of Yamatai to improve her weapons. She is also able to use her environment, throwing dirt to stun foes, and use rocks to bludgeon them. ** Acting Ability: Ayden has been told to be a terrible liar, her honesty being her biggest pride as she claims it is "hard to come by these days." Ironically, however, she is an impeccable actress, able to deceive others upon acting as someone else; it is, apparently, the only way she can lie without being caught. ** Unbreakable Will: '''Ayden has shown on many occasions that she is incredibly tenacious, and will do anything in order to accomplish her goals and do what she believes is right. ** '''Escape Artistry: '''Ayden has been captured numerous times, usually relying on herself to be freed. She has escaped from a snake pit and a gulag using nothing but what was in her vicinity, and has even managed to escape armed men, on multiple occasions, using improvised weapons and clever tactics. ** '''Driving Skill: '''Ayden has shown to have excellent control of vehicles, able to lose a tail while driving a van. She has also proven to be a competent motorcyclist both on and off, though she claims having acquired most of her driving skills from video games. ** '''Piloting Skill: '''Ayden can fly a plane, and was also once able to level a helicopter whilst it was falling out of the sky, though, much like her driving skills, she claims to have acquired all her piloting skills from video games. * '''Marksmanship: She has shown remarkable skill with many different firearms, including pistols, shotguns and automatic weapons. * Archery: '''Ayden is also a very skilled archer, having taken it up during her time stranded on Yamatai. * Swordsmanship: Ayden is highly accomplished in swordsmanship, using a unique Kharestonian sword as a part of her fighting style. She is widely feared and recognized for her powerful and versatile swordsmanship in battle, which ranked her as the Eight Deadly Sins' greatest warrior. She eventually trades her sword for katanas as she takes on her self-given mantle of Nightshade. * '''Combat Skills: She has exceedingly expert-level hand-to-hand combat skills. She can even fight blindfolded, a feat she acquired upon being blinded during her first round of experimentation under Hamid Clayton's capture. * Hunting/Tracking: ''' Ayden has shown to be quite adept at hunting, for the purposes of catching food and resources. She was able to track a pack of wolves to their den for the purposes of retrieving Roth's distress beacon. ** '''Foraging: '''Ayden is able to distinguish edible, poisonous and medicinal plants for various uses. * '''Superior Athleticism: Ayden possesses the agility and great finesse of a dancer, able to perform wall scrambles to reach higher levels or swinging on cloth banners as if it were a trapeze. She is also a strong swimmer, and can hold her breath for a decent amount of time. * Pain Tolerance: Her tolerance for physical trauma & fatigue was far greater than the average human being even before she became a super soldier. Equipment * Usual SHIELD equipment * Extendable whip * Knives and daggers * Tranquilizer gun * Knightfall: As a member of the Eight Deadly Sins, Ayden possesses a sacred treasure. Knightfall is a double-edged long-sword with no fuller and a purple hilt, inspired by Meliodas Bearáin's Faithkeeper. After the first attempt at a Holy War she fought in, Ayden lost the sword in battle, finding it 10 years later in the Princess Elizabeth's bedchambers, encased and hidden under the girl's bed. This sword permits Ayden to summon all the elements of nature without having to sing songs for each one respectively. It amplifies her gifted ability— Absolute Embrace, which summons all elements at once. * Faithkeeper: This blade is the sword that had been passed through the Bearáin for generations, being famous for never rusting nor breaking. This rumor proved to be true, Ayden discovered, when she found the sword again after 1 billion years, still stuck in the stone ground as had been when she sang the "Song of Mortality." Like Knightfall, this sword double-edged long-sword with no fuller, but has a blue hilt instead of a purple one. The blade also possesses a ricasso, although Ayden, nor its last wielder— Meliodas Bearáin were ever portrayed using it. Facilities * Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility: To be added * HYDRA Siberian Facility: To be added * Ideal Federal Savings Bank: To be added * Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility: To be added * Wakanda Medical Center: To be added Relationships Family of Ayden Jaubert * Rafael Menéndez - Uncle * Theresa Menéndez † - Mother * Samuel Jaubert † - Father * Eduardo Menéndez - Brother * Unborn child † She lost her child when she died at the end of The Birth of a Legend. * Nadia Petrova - Daughter * Philippe de Chagny † - Former Husband * Dennis de Chagny - Son * Jacinthe de Chagny - Daughter * Emmaline Jensen/Nerthus - Former Community Service Employer, Former Friend, (Unintentional) Attempted Killer, Adoptive Mother and Savior * Njörd/Torren - Adoptive Father and Mentor * Frey - Adoptive Brother * Freyja - Adoptive Sister * Frida/Faith Méndez - Adoptive Sister * Rebecka Barnes - Daughter * Unborn child †She'd had the child beaten out of her upon being discovered to be pregnant in, The Queen of Shadows. * Samuel L. Jaubert - Son * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Ally/Enemy (while under HYDRA control), Husband * George M. Barnes † - Father-in-law * Winifred C. Barnes † - Mother-in-law * Rebecca Barnes O'Connell † - Sister-in-law * Alex O'Connell † - Brother-in-law * James O'Connell † - Nephew * Janette O'Connell † - Niece (in-law) * Scott O'Connell - Great-Nephew * Kimberly O'Connell-Jameson - Great-Niece * John Jonah Jameson - Nephew (in-law) * Carmen Jameson - Niece * John Jameson - Great-Nephew * Kevin Jameson - Great-Nephew Allies of Ayden Jaubert * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Marion Mohammad - Close Friend * James "Jamie" Grenadier † - Former Friend, Neighbor and Boyfriend * Reverend Grenadier - Former Neighbor * Jake Nelson - Former Friend, Boyfriend and Dance Partner ** The MOB - Former Dance Crew * Loris Bisette - Former Schoolmate and Friend * Melissa Favreau - Former Schoolmate and Friend * Lexi Onondaga - Former Schoolmate and Friend * Dina Russo - Former Schoolmate * James Doolittle - Former Superior Officer * Feral Force - Former Teammates ** Clara Dalton ** Andrew Carson - Friend and Former Teammate ** Elena Shostakovitch / Arctic Blade † - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Rival/Ally/Enemy (while under HYDRA control) ** Damian Shostakovitch - Former Fiance, Former Teammate and Friend ** Ronald "Red" Fray ** Anthony Turner ** Marvin Jones ** Daniel "Dan" Lewis ** Curt Morris ** Chris Jameson ** Huang Wu ** Rosalie Bains * Aziz Nikbin * Crew of the Endurance ** Conrad Roth - Friend and Ally ** Samantha Nishimura - Friend and Ally ** Alex Weiss † - Friend and Ally ** Jonah Maiava - Friend and Ally ** Joslin Reyes - Friend and Ally ** Angus Grimaldi † - Friend and Ally * Einherjar ** Tyr * Heimdall - Friend * Sif - Friend * Warriors Three - Friends ** Fandral ** Hogun ** Volstagg * Peggy Carter † - Best Friend * Brandt * Steve Rogers - Best Friend * United States Armed Forces ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** Abraham Erskine † - Friend ** Chester Phillips † - Former Army Commander ** Howard Stark † - Close Friend, Weapons Producer and Love Interest ** Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant ** Lorraine - General Phillips' Secretary ** Howling Commandos - Former Teammates *** Dum Dum Dugan - Friend *** Jacques Dernier *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jim Morita † *** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employer ** Nick Fury - Friend, Former Teammate, Former Director ** Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director ** Tyler - Former Colleague ** Phil Coulson - Fan and Colleague ** Sharon Carter - Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Lillian - Former Colleague ** Kristen - Former Colleague * Avengers - Teammates ** Tony Stark - Godson, Close Friend ** Thor - Close Friend ** Bruce Banner - Friend ** Natasha Romanoff - Apprentice, Partner, Close Friend and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Clint Barton - Apprentice, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former Teammate ** Sam Wilson - Friend ** Wanda Maximoff - Trainee (while under Hydra control), Former Enemy and Enthraller ** Vision - Former Teammate ** James Rhodes - Friend ** Pietro Maximoff - Trainee (while under Hydra control) and Former Enemy ** Erik Selvig ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * The Gemini Network ** A.R.A.H.C.O.S. ** The G ("J") League *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors *** The Elite Force * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Trainee and Adoptive Family ** Saunders * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Eliza Ramone-Barton - Adopted Sister and Close Friend ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther † - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Border Tribe * Guardians of the Galaxy Enemies of Ayden Jaubert * Typhon Assembly ** Hamid Clayton ** William Alisher ** Dr. Rowle * Dr. James Whitman † - Former Ally, turned Enemy * Yamatai Residents ** Solarii Brotherhood *** Mathias *** Vladimir ** Solarii Worshipers ** Himiko ** Stormguard ** Deathless Ones * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Attempted Killer ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE ** Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Russo † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † ** Ultimo † * Loki † - Former Friend and Ally, Attempted Killer ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Baker * Wilson * Georges Batroc * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Attempted Killer * Thaddeus Ross * Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - Fan and Situational Enemy * Helmut Zemo * Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ** Everett Ross * ISIS * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer ** Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer ** Cull Obsidian † * Thanos - Attempted Killer * Outriders Appearances Appearances for Ayden Jaubert In chronological order: On My Own (One-Shot) * The Birth of a Legend * Blissful Oblivion * Rewrite The Stars ** ''Belle'' (concurrent events) ** ''La Belle Perdue'' (concurrent events) * The Birth of a Legacy ** The Mummy: The Battle of the Kins * The First Avengers ** The Warrior Chronicles: The Lion, The Witch, The Warrior and The Wardrobe (concurrent events) * ''The Queen of Shadows'' ** The Warrior Chronicles: Prince Caspian (mentioned) ** The Warrior Chronicles: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (mentioned) ** The Titor Effect (concurrent events) * Iron Man (mentioned) * Iron Man 2 (mentioned) * Avengers Assemble ** Nightshade: A Kickass Beginning (concurrent events) * The First Convergence ** Secret Warriors: Initiation (mentioned) ** Secret Warriors: Rising *''The Arctic Blade'' *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Avengers Disassembled: Civil War * The Alter Effect ** Nightshade: Homecoming (concurrent events) *Avengers: Infinity War *Avengers: Endgame Quotes * "Yes. Of course, I do. What would make you think otherwise?" * "Just keep moving." * "I can't choose to let him die, Roth. I'm not God— it's not up to me to choose who's to die, but I'll be damned if I don't help when I can stop it." * "When it comes to us, I'm in it for the long haul." References Category:Characters Category:The Infinite Series Category:Earth-2181 Category:Nightshade Category:Eight Deadly Sins Category:Immortal Characters Category:John Titor Category:Feral Force Category:Gemini Network Category:Endurance Crew Category:Avengers Category:Jaubert-Menéndez Family